In Times of Old A Founders Tale
by xCho Chang
Summary: A tale that will take you through the life of our Founders. A tale of how they met, how they loved, how they united, how they built their famous school, how they hated, how they devided and how their lives came to an end.


The twenty year old Rowena Ravenclaw was sweeping in front her cottage. Of course she could have used magic to have done so but she found an odd kind of pleasure in doing it the way none-magical people would have done. Though that was not the only reason. Carefulness was required in this year of 993 A.D. for witches and wizards. If a 'muggle' would find out about the magical abilities of Rowena or any other unfortunate soul, they would not be certain of their lives. For all magic came from dark sorcery and everyone practicing it could only be devils spawn. Or so they believed. Rowena nonetheless was fortunate enough to live at the edge of one of the few magic villages that were known. Which meant she could be 'herself' without fearing her fellow citizens would turn her in for they were all like her after all. Most of them anyway. For sometimes one would marry a muggle who would be invited into this secret world carefully. But still carefulness was always of great importance, so Rowena thought. Especially because it not only considered her life but the one of her daughter as well. Rowena looked up from her broom and watched the seven year old girl playing with some sticks and stones not far away from her. Rowena had given birth to Helena on such a young age. She had barely been a woman when a none-magical man had not been able to keep his hands off her. Rowena had always been beautiful, even at such a young age. Though the bitter edge that had formed itself around her mouth corners from that day on had never truly left again. Even though the child she gave birth to managed to make her smile. She had not regretted keeping her. Even though she would sometimes listen poorly and wondered off more often than Rowena was fond of. Rowena's new concern was the fact Helena had started to show her first signs of magic. Rowena might live close to the magical village but her little house wasn't surrounded by the safe walls of it that kept uninvited muggles out. Especially now the word had came into the world that once the new Queen would take place on the Scottish throne a National Guard would be introduced that would roam the streets in search of witches and wizards and probably burn a lot of innocent people in the process. This meant that Rowena would have to start keeping Helena inside for her own safety until she would be able to control it. For Rowena knew magic at such young age could come out unexpected. It was a bright day. The sun colored Rowena's hair with strands of almost reddish between her dark locks. She smiled for a moment. She didn't smile often but the sun and the sight of her daughter so happy inside of her own little world delighted the Ravenclaw of Glen.  
"Morning Rowena,"  
Rowena tore her eyes from her daughter and looked into the face of a friendly young woman, only one year younger than she was herself. She was beautiful in another way Rowena was. Her long blond hair rustled in the wind, her round face was warm and gentle, but if were her eyes who made her face speak with a form kindness in a way Rowena had never learned to do because the bitter edge around her mouth would not allow her. She was carrying a little basket, the top was draped with a piece of cotton.  
"Good morning Helga," Rowena greeted her closest friend with a smile. Helga Hufflepuff lived within the walls from the village and the safety it offered. She would pay a visit to Rowena daily if it was not the other way around. The two young women were very fond of one another.  
"Helena come say hello," Rowena told her daughter who would run towards her friend and hug her leg. Helga smiled and stroked the hairs of the little girl sweetly.  
"She looks so much like you," she would comment. Rowena would smile briefly.  
"I brought you something," Helga said and revealed the content of her basket. There would be two fresh baked breads in there.  
"Oh Helga you shouldn't have," Rowena said.  
"I don't want to hear anything about it," Helga smiled and handed them to Rowena who doubted but then took them gratefully. It was not easy to be a woman alone with a bastard child. Even not in the wizard community. It was something that was still frowned upon and it was hard for Rowena to get by while having to take care of her daughter and try to sell material on the market. Which meant she would mostly have to take Helena along, who would grow bored soon and caused trouble.  
"Thank you, Helga," Rowena said.  
"It's nothing," Helga replied. "Let me put it inside for you," she said taking the basket back and walking inside the cottage. Rowena put her broom against the wall.  
"Helena!" she called out to the girl who had wondered off again. "Come, it's time to go inside." Her words would be overruled by the sound of galloping horses. Rowena turned her and looked down the road. They were coming this way, she could see the silhouettes of them appearing.  
"Helena, hurry!" Rowena said while sinking through her knees and opening her arms for her child. Once Helena was safely locked in them she pulled her away from the road closer to the cottage. The beautiful white horses would slow down once they had reached her house. It were knights she realized. Rowena looked at the strangers somewhat hostile since she was not aware of their intentions and one could not be careful enough these days. It was a group of ten men. Guided by the man that had slowed his horse and was now looking at her, almost as if he was somewhat worried about the fact his group of men had scared her. He had a round and handsome face that would be caressed by his dark brown curls. His facial hair probably made him look some older than he actually was, for Rowena guessed he could not be much older than herself. He had a friendly face. Almost similar to the one of Helga. Rowena had pushed Helena behind her back protective. The little girl was glaring at the strangers behind her mother. Rowena took her eyes off the man in front of her long enough to find another man at his side that not seemed to belong with the ordinary knights. He was taller, his facial hair was less though not completely gone, just a day or two without shaving. But he did not need it to look older for her obviously was. He also was extremely good looking though he had the same bitterness in his features that Rowena recognized in her own. He had a strong jaw line and a hair color Rowena could not decide what it was ought to be. Brown, dark blond, or maybe even some reddish. He had a look on his face that told he did not want to be here and he was annoyed that his friend, for it obviously was his friend, had slowed down to take a look at Rowena and her daughter. Rowena's eyes shot back to those of the first man for all this had only happened in a second.  
"My apologies," he spoke and he seemed to be genuinely sorry. "We did not mean to frighten you,"  
Rowena looked at him, somewhat proud.  
"You did not," she said.  
The eyes of the man wondered to Helena who was still behind her mother's before returning his gaze to Rowena again.  
"Does your village have room for twelve knights?" he asked her. It was then Rowena realized they were of magic for no Muggle could see this village. This seemed to put her more at ease.  
"There is an Inn," she said after a moment of silence. "The Three Broomsticks. They will most likely welcome you there. There's always room." she spoke.  
The man smiled at her grateful and somewhat charming.  
"Thank you Fair lady," he said while giving her a nod. He lingered, he seemed wanting to say something else but once he realized there was nothing left to be said he pressed his heels into the flanks of his horse and galloped away, followed by the rest of them. Rowena would meet the gaze of the other man still briefly before he followed his companion. He almost seemed some amused. She did not know why. As the only prove of their appearance was the clouds of dust their horses had left behind and the sound of them traveling to the gates of the village Helga came outside while Rowena was still watching them go.  
"Oh my…" Helga spoke.  
"Do you know who those men were?" Rowena wondered.  
Helga nodded.  
"You've just met Sir Godric Gryffindor." Helga explained. "It's said the is the most courageous man of the realm, he fought in the Great War, it's said none of his companions died for his bravery to protect them all."  
"The Great War was a war fought by none-magical people." Rowena answered. "That man was of magic. Is it bravery to fight once you have the knowledge you are stronger than the rest?"  
"It wasn't his war," Helga said. "Isn't it bravery to protect the innocent, even though it's not your responsibility?"  
Rowena remained silent for a moment looking at the place they had disappeared.  
"It's a great honor you've met him," Helga added.  
"Who was the other man?" Rowena asked as she figured Helga must have seen it all happening through the window.  
"Salazar Slytherin," Helga answered. The fact it was silent for a moment Rowena figured there were no courageous tales to be told about him. Helga would never say a foul word about anyone even when one did not deserve otherwise and when that was the case she would mostly just remain silent.  
"What do you know about him?" Rowena looked at her friend. Helga sighed for a moment.  
"I know nothing but rumors," she answered. "It's said the only reason he fought the war of the none- magical people was to slaughter as many of them as possible. He did not care if it was friend or enemy. Of course such thing is never to be proven. A battlefield is chaotic."  
Rowena frowned briefly. "Are they friends?" she had thought to have noticed some unspoken relationship between the two.  
"Yes. Brothers by bond they call them."  
"I can't believe I've never heard of them before," Rowena said.  
"Well it looks like you will hear plenty of them soon enough," Helga said. "whatever it is they are here for, they most certain will stir things up."

And this is how the tale starts for our four friends not yet united.  
Though once they are never would they dream to one day be divided.  
Soon their minds will be set on a common goal,  
this is the story of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.


End file.
